Dragon Ball Rise of the Darks - Episodio 1
¡Paz en la Tierra!, ¡Bienvenidos al Reino Demonio!.' Es el primer capítulo de Dragon Ball Rise of the Darks, así como también el primero de la Saga de Gosut. Fue publicado el 10 de Junio del 2018. Capitulo '''''INTRO La Tierra está en paz, y ha estado en paz desde hace años. La última aventura del héroe más grande de nuestro mundo fue hace cuatro años Zen’o-Sama el dios supremo del multiverso había organizado un torneo por petición de Goku, en este torneo cuando un universo perdía todos sus luchadores desaparecía. Después de una ardua lucha contra Jiren el Gris el mortal más fuerte que los dioses, Goku despertó por completo el Migatte no Gokui el arte divino de los Ángeles pero no fue suficiente y cayó derrotado por los efectos secundarios de su propia técnica. ---- thumb|center|300px ---- Unidos Freezer y un débil Goku con todo su esfuerzo lograron tumbar a Jiren de la plataforma auto-descalificándose. Solo Androide 17 quedaba en la plataforma y reclamo el deseo de las Súper Esferas del Dragón, su deseo fue: La resurrección de los universos destruidos. ---- thumb|center|300px ---- Los Guerreros Z volvieron a su universo y Goku tenía su otra meta fija el Torneo de las Artes Marciales 28 donde se enfrentaría a su futuro alumno Uub reencarnación de Kid Buu quien después de una ardua batalla aceptaría en ser el discípulo del Saiyan. ---- center|300px ---- DESIERTO HEBIAKA '' ''El Desierto Hebiaka, un desierto único en el mundo ubicado cerca del pueblo de Uub. Las fuertes temperaturas cercanas a los 70 grados, una amplia variedad de especies venenosas y terroríficas tormentas de arena son solo algunas de las cosas que Goku y Uub han soportado en las últimas 72 horas. Ambos se habían despojado de la parte superior de sus ropas debido al calor y sus cuerpos estaban con serias heridas. Goku: ¡¡Lo has hecho bien Uub!! ¡¡Solo una hora más y terminaremos la primera parte del entrenamiento!! El joven humano se encontraba en un estado mucho peor que el del Saiyan, temblaba a cada momento, su visión cada momento se hacía más borrosa y su respiración era forzada pero aun así no dejo ni un momento el entrenamiento. Uub: ¡¡Bien!! ¡¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo Señor Goku!! Aun con todas sus dolencias el joven arremetió contra su "maestro" con un potente puñetazo que él "Saiyan" detuvo con una mano. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente al otro sin decirse palabra alguna. Goku: (Pensando) En el torneo cuando estaba en calma tenía menos fuerza… hemos mucho en dos semanas. Uub: ¡¡Haaaaa!! El humano dio un potente grito y libero su poder oculto liberando un aura rosada apenas visible, con estos nuevos poderes se liberó del agarre del Saiyan y logro patearlo en la mejilla. El "Saiyan" retrocedió unos pasos y Uub ataco con una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas que Goku detuvo con dificultades. ---- center|300px ---- TEMPLO DE BILLS '' ''El Templo de Bills, la pirámide invertida que sirve como hogar para el Hakai-Shin del Universo 7. En este "Planeta" Bills ha descansado apaciblemente, pero en las últimas dos semanas no ha habido paz. El príncipe Saiyan Vegeta había vuelto después de 4 años a entrenar nuevamente con el "Ángel" Whis. Se nos muestra a Vegeta en estado Súper Saiyan con la misma armadura oscura con la insignia de Whis atacando al "Ángel" de una forma salvaje: patadas, puñetazos y Ráfagas de Ki volaban por todas partes aunque esto para Whis solo era un mero juego. Vegeta: ¡¡No escaparas insecto insignificante!! Atacaba fieramente y sin miramientos a Whis quien esquivaba fácilmente. Frustrado de sus intentos fallidos de golpearlo hicieron que él "Príncipe Saiyan" adoptara la postura del Final Flash. ---- center|300px ---- Vegeta: ¡¡¡FINAL FLASH!!! Vegeta había tardado unos segundos valiosos en cargar su ataque volviéndolo mucho más poderoso que uno normal. Acto seguido disparo su Final Flash que en cuestión de segundos ya estaba a pocos metros de Whis. Whis: Tsk... Rápidamente con un ágil movimiento de su báculo Whis abrió un portal de absorbió el ataque del Saiyan sin dificultades. Vegeta: ¡¡Maldición!! Whis: Después de tanto tiempo vuelves y muy animado Vegeta. Vegeta: Tsk... Necesito entrenar, Kakarotto tenía algo distinto en ese torneo. Algo que me hizo sentir… inferior. Whis: Mmm… según tu Goku entrena ahora con la reencarnación del demonio mágico Majin Buu no es así. Vegeta: Así es. Whis: Vegeta… te sientes inferior porque Goku se ha convertido en "maestro"… sientes que tú también deberías acoger a un alumno. Vegeta: ¡¡Es una idiotez! ¡¡Ha demás no hay nadie a quien considere digno de entrenar!! Whis: ¿Seguro? Vegeta: Completamen… Cabba. Whis: Así es… puedo llevarte al Planeta Sadala Universo 6 para que empieces a entrenarlo. Puede que te ayude a mejorar tu también (Pensando) Después de todo ya casi llegas a tu limite. Vegeta: ¡Excelente! ¡Y Cabba superara al inútil alumno de Kakarotto! El "Ángel" en ese momento dio un pequeño golpe en el suelo con su báculo, un portal de color morado oscuro se abrió a pocos metros de ambos. Whis: Tu primero. Vegeta: ¿Qué pasara si el Señor Bills despierta? El universo correrá peligro si nadie lo frena. Whis: Te aseguro que no despertara hasta dentro de cuatro años o más, a menos que yo lo despierte. Vegeta: B-bien. Aunque desconfiado al principio el "Saiyan" atravesó el portal azul después de Whis. ---- center|300px ---- TIERRA; OFICINAS DE LA CAPSULE CORP '' ''En la Tierra, el "hijo del Príncipe Vegeta": Trunks se encontraba trabajando en la empresa familiar por parte de su madre la Capsule Corp. Estaba solo en su oficina firmando papeles los cuales eran solo unos pocos cuando entre un Empleado cargando una cantidad exageradamente grande de papeles. Empleado #01 de la Capsule Corp: Señor Trunks debe firmar estos papeles para antes de las cuatro de la tarde. Trunks: ¡¿Que?! Antes de que pudiera protestar otro empleado entro a su oficina cargando otra cantidad enorme de papeles. Empleado #02 de la Capsule Corp: Señor Trunks estos papeles necesitan ser firmados para más tardar mañana. Trunks: ¡¿Como?! De nuevo antes pudiera decir otra palabra una multitud de sus empleados entraron en su oficina entregándole papeles, gritándole cosas que debía hacer o como iban las cosas en la empresa. Empleado #03 de la Capsule Corp: ¡¿Señor Trunks no ha terminado de firmar los papeles que le dimos ayer?! Trunks: ¿Pues…? Empleada de la Capsule Corp: ¡Señor Trunks la producción de las nuevas Capsulas terminaran costando el doble del presupuesto. Trunks: Eh… Empleado #04 de la Capsule Corp: ¡Señor hubo un mal funcionamiento con el nuevo Mach Turbo deberá retrasar su lanzamiento! Trunks:… (Señala el techo) ¡¡Miren eso!! Todos los empleados del Capsule Corp miraron la techo dándole la oportunidad a Trunks de salir volando por la ventana. Empleados: ¡¡¡Señor Trunks!!! ¡¡¡VUELVA!!! El "Saiyan/Humano" sobrevoló la ciudad hasta que vio a '' Goten en un parque por lo que bajo a saludar a su amigo. ---- center|300px ---- '''Trunks: ¡Goten!, como estas. Goten: Muy bien pero… ¿tú qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías muy ocupado a estando a la cabeza de la empresa más importante del mundo. Trunks: Son todos unos idiotas. Es muy estresante necesitaba salir. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Goten: Pues… espero una cita. Trunks: Quisiera tener tiempo para eso pero esos buitres no me dejan en paz. Además no hay nadie que me guste así. Goten: ¿Qué hay de Mai? Trunks: No la he visto desde hace dos años. Goten: Es una lástima, hacían buena pareja. '''''Una chica saluda a lo lejos a Goten. Goten: Lo siento me tengo. Entonces se alejó de Trunks dejándolo con cara de bobo. ---- center|300px ---- MAKAI '' ''El Makai: una dimensión completamente distinta a la nuestra, en ella no hay Kaio-Samas ni, Kaio-Shins ni mucho menos Hakai-Shin, tampoco existen los Terrícolas, Saiyans o Namekianos. En esta dimensión solo existen Demonios y Shin’jin malignos conocidos en los doce universos como los Makaio o Makaio-Shin, seres increíblemente poderosos y bélicos. Cada uno de los doce universos tiene su propia versión del Makai, con diferentes historias, sucesos y demonios. Pero el Makai del universo 7 es uno muy especial siendo el más poderoso de los doce existentes. En este espacio de muerte, en un sitio más apartado de los demás se vislumbraron a tres Makaio-Shin. Un "Shin'jin" de piel grisácea, otro con una piel morada opaco y una mujer de piel verde, cada uno de ellos con unos pendientes parecidos a los Pothala solo que estos eran de un color negro metálico. Makaio-Shin Verde: ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí? Makaio-Shin Morado: ¿Por qué el viejo Thane nos envió a esta zona tan desolada contigo? Makaio-Shin Gris: Gosut, Kyofu como sabrán este Reino posee cierta jerarquía los demonios nuestras creaciones están en el puesto más bajo, le siguen los Makaio, los Makaio-Shin y el Dai Makaio-Shin Thane pero más arriba de él están "Los Oscuros". Gosut: ¡¡Solo son cuentos!! ¡¡No nos tomes el pelo Kagen!! Rápido como relámpago Kagen dio un fuerte rodillazo a Gosut dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose. Kagen: Tu no me tomes el pelo a mi Gosut, si crees que Thane es el ser más poderoso de aquí pues te equivocas. Kyofu: Si de verdad existen "Los Oscuros", ¿Por qué no reinan en el Makai ellos? . Kagen: Deberías de ser más como ella Gosut, esa pregunta es sencilla: Esta dimensión es una cosa insignificante, es más una prisión que un hogar, el reino de los Kaio en cambio es muchas veces más grande y con más posibilidades. Nuestro objetivo no es reinar en el Makai sino gobernar en el Universo 7 y en los otros 11 universo además de eliminar a Zen'o. Kyofu: ¿Zen'o? Kagen: El Dios Supremo de los 12 Universos. Gosut: ¿P--por---porque no atacamos a--a--antes? Kagen: El poder de los Universos es cada vez mayor, además Zen'o tiene omnipotencia con un solo movimiento puede destruir universos enteros, como ya ha ocurrido antes. Kyofu: ¿Cómo planean derrotarlo? Kagen: Eso no lo puedo decir. Pero les aseguro que cuando terminemos nuestro plan... ¡¡reinaremos en los universos que queden!! Gosut: ¿Q--q--que quieres de no--nosotros? Kagen puso su mano en la cabeza de Gosut y en un par de segundos el "Demonio" ya se encontraba completamente curado y se levantó. Kagen: Que se unan a "Los Oscuros", o mejor dicho lucharan para ver quien es digno de unirse. Gosut: ¿Qué cosa? Kyofu: Oh. Kagen: Ambos han sido considerados los más poderosos después de Thane, empiecen el combate rápido. Kagen se alejó volando poco a poco hasta una distancia segura. Tanto Kyofu como Gosut se encontraban aturdidos con tanta información, y que justo ahora tendrían que enfrentarse para ver quien obtenía el rango era una sorpresa. Pero ambos eran Makaio-Shin y estaban dispuestos a matar sin razón y ahora tenían una razón muy convincente. Sin dudas en su mente Gosut hizo explotar su Ki rodeándose de una aura violeta intenso. Gosut: ¡¡Sere yo el que gane!! Gosut arremetió contra Kyofu al mismo tiempo en que ella liberaba su Ki en menor medida causando que una fugaz aura roja se manifestase. Gosut lanzo un potente puñetazo que fue desviado fácilmente por Kyofu sin mover sus pies ni un centímetro, no satisfecho con un intento fallido de ataque el "Demonio" lanzo dos puñetazos más en conjunto con tres patadas pero todos y cada uno de los ataques e Gosut fueron desviados sin siquiera mover sus pies. Viendo una oportunidad Kyofu golpeo el costado derecho de Gosut con sus dedos índice y derecho causando que salga disparado unos cuantos metros. '' '''Kyofu: Lo lamento pero yo también quiero el puesto y nada me detendra. '''''Dispuesta a darlo todo la "Demonio" libera su energía rojiza mientras grita fuertemente llegando a oírse en casi todo el Makai llamando la atención de los Demonios menores e incluso varios Makaio. Kagen: (Pensando) Que aterrador. Ni siquiera ha pasado por el Espejo del Caos y ya tiene un poder de cuidado. Kyofu: Lo siento Gosut pero no pienso ponerme a jugar y me ganes por suerte como otras veces. Kyofu apunto con sus dedos índice y medio a Gosut y comenzo a cargar una energia rojiza, poco a poco en la punta de sus dedos se fue formando una pequeña bola de energía eléctrica comprimida. Gosut: ¡Lo mismo digo! Gosut por su parte extendió sus brazos hacia Kyofu con los puños cerrados concentrando su energía en ellos. Rápidamente dos esferas de energía habían rodeado sus manos. Kyofu: ¡¡¡CHAOS MACHINE GUN!!! Gosut: ¡¡¡ELMINATOR CANNON!!! El ataque de Kyofu fue disparado como varios haz de energia, cada uno reforzando el poder de la otra. Mientras que el ataque de Gosut fue disparado como dos rayos grandes de energía que se unieron antes de chocar contra los haz de Kyofu. Al chocar ambos ataques se generó una explosión que abarco toda la zona donde se encontraban los Demonios. ---- center|300px ---- UNIVERSO 7; FROZNOA '' ''Froznoa, un planeta ubicado en la Galaxia del Sur, su clima era en su totalidad helado. Sus habitantes aunque algunos tan fuertes como un Saiyan de Clase Alta la mayoría tenia un poder similar a Raditz, la debilidad de sus habitantes: los Frozenian, la riqueza del planeta en minerales especiales y valiosos, y su avanzada tecnología fueron las razones por la que la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio. Las vistas al planeta se acercan y se logran ver una aldea de casas un extraño material gris pálido, pero lo más relevante eran los cuerpos sin vida de los Frozenians y los Soldados de la O.I.C quienes se encontraban acompañados de Freezer en su silla voladora. ---- center|300px ---- Freezer: ¡¡Jojojo!! ¡¡Son muy divertidos!! Frozenian #01: M--m--m-mal… ¡¡Maldito!! ¡¡PAGARAS POR ESTO!! El Frozenian libero su energía de golpe generando un aura azul claro a su alrededor. Un soldado de Freezer capta su energía. Soldado de la O.I.C #01: Señor Freezer, tiene 21 000 unidades. Freezer: ¿En serio? eres un pobre diablo si crees que puedes vencerme con ese nivel de poder tan bajo ¡¡jajaja!! Saute. Un soldado de piel azul y rasgos combinados de pez y reptil paso al frente. Saute: Entendido señor Freezer. El "Pez" arremetió contra el Frozenian pegándole una patada en el rostro seguida de varios puñetazos y terminando con una potente Ráfaga de Ki en el pecho matándolo. El resto de los Frozenians solo podían mirar como acababan poco a poco con su raza, impotentes ante esta gran amenaza. Cuando Saute iba a disparar una Ráfaga de Ki hacia los sobrevivientes su rastreador capto dos "grandes" niveles de poder cerca. Saute: Señor Freezer un poder de 52 000 y 61 000. Frozenian #02: Maestro Astrey, Maestra Guren. Freezer: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Maestro Astrey: Somos los protectores de este planeta... Maestra Guren: Lárguense de aquí... Maestro Astrey y Maestra Guren: ¡¡O lo lamentaran!! Freezer: Tienen razón al estar confiados pues su poder va más allá de cualquier individuo común pero… ¡¡jajajaja!! El solo pensar que ustedes me derrotaran me hace reír. ¡Moztan ayuda a Saute a acabar con estos payasos! Los subordinados de Freezer dudaron un segundo debido a la diferencia tan grande de poder, pero le temían mucho más a Freezer que a unos viejos Frozenians. Moztan ataco a Guren con Rafagas de Ki que fueron fácilmente desviadas mientras que Saute arremetió contra Astrey quien detenía sus puños como si los viera en cámara lenta. Freezer viendo los el combate ya podía saber el resultado y se puso furioso. Freezer: Tsk... basta de juegos. Impaciente de acabar el combate que sabia que su soldado perdería, Freezer dispara un Rayo Mortal al corazón de Astrey que al atravesar su cuerpo también atravesó a Saute quien se encontraba justo en frente del "Maestro". Guren: ¡¡ASTREY!! Aprovechando la distracción de su enemiga, Moztan impacto una Ráfaga de Ki con todas sus fuerzas a Guren a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, Guren salió disparada unos metros gravemente herida. Freezer: ¡¡Este planeta será mío!! ???: ¡¡¡¿ESO CREES?!!! La irritación de Freezer ya había llegado a un punto critico, desde su regreso al poder todos los planetas habían sido trabajos sencillos donde los habitantes perdían sus esperanzas rápidamente... pero Froznoa era distinto, esta era la séptima aldea que aniquilaban y aun oponían resistencia. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que al voltear no se encontró con un Frozenian común con su cabello blanco, complexión delgada, ropajes claros y ligeros, y ojos color azul hielo. No se encontró un ser de cabello y ojos negros, ropas oscuras similares a una armadura y lo peor... una cola, ese individuo era indudablemente un Saiyan Frozenian #3: M--aes--tro Omatt ¡¡h--han matado al maestro Astrey!!. Maestro Omatt: Lo se Starust y pagaran por eso. Omatt dio un vistazo rápido a todos los cadáveres uno a uno hasta llegar al de Astrey, su rostro se ensombreció por un segundo pero luego volvió a la normalidad. No volvió a observar los cadáveres sino que clavo sobre Freezer una mirada de completo odio y rencor. Freezer: Maldita sea, parece que se me escaparon dos insectos. Pero tranquilo eso se puede corregir. Maestro Omatt: ¡¡¡Silencio maldito!!! ¡¡¡PAGARAS POR TUS CRIMENES EN CONTRA DE LOS FROZENIANS Y LOS SAIYANS!!! Mientras cada palabra salió de la boca de Omatt una fugaz aura dorada lo rodeaba hasta que finalmente exploto. El Cabello de Omatt se había erizado y vuelto dorado junto con su cola, sus músculos se habían hinchado un poco, sus ojos se habían tornado verdosos y una mirada de rabia marcaba su rostro. Maestro Omatt: ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaa!!! ---- center|300px ---- ALDEA DE UUB '' ''Se muestra la aldea una pequeña casa, dentro se encontraba una señora de piel oscura la cual solo se limitaba a observar a sus cuatro hijos quienes jugaban a atraparse, buscando indicios si alguno de ellos era como su hijo mayor Uub, estaba tan preocupado por el y por sus entrenamientos. Ya tenia tres días sin ver a su hijo. Madre de Uub: Niños han tenido noticias de su hermano. Uno de los niños que parecía ser el de mayor edad (después de Uub) había abandonado el juego para responder le a su madre. Hermano de Uub #01: No, tranquila mama el señor Goku dijo que tardarían tres días. Madre de Uub: Espero que no hagan mucho dañ.... Goku (Voz): ¡¡¡HEMOS VUELTO!!! ¡¡¡ESTAREMOS A UNOS POCOS METROS DE LA ALDEA SI NOS NECESITAN!!! Se veia a Goku volado quien tenia a Uub en su espalda alejarse. Madre de Uub: Cielos, al menos ya están aquí. Goku y Uub habian aterrizado a una distancia no tan grande del pueblo. Goku: Bien Uub, ya hemos terminado la fase uno de tu entrenamiento. Uub: ¿Esta seguro señor Goku? No siento ninguna diferencia. Goku: Uub tu poder a aumentado bastante y sinceramente en el desierto accediste a una pequeña porción de tu poder escondido. Ya hemos completado la fase uno, descansaremos unos días he iniciaremos la fase dos. Uub: De que se trata señor Goku. Goku: Hace años yo entrene con alguien llamado Kaio-Sama, me enseño técnicas muy útiles que te ayudaran a mejorar pero por ahora creo que te enseñare esto. El Saiyan se había fijado en el horizonte y se llevó sus manos hacia atrás mientras las juntaba. Goku: Kame…Hame… Una pequeña bola de luz azulada se empezaba a formar en las manos de Goku mientras su alumno presenciaba todo con una emoción notable. Goku: ¡¡Ha!! La bola ya era de un tamaño aceptable y movio sus brazos hacia delante disparando un rayo de energía azul que no duro mucho. Goku: Uub, ese es el KameHameHa. ¿Te gustaría aprenderlo? Uub: ¡¡SIII!! Avances del Próximo Capitulo ¡Prepárense insectos porque les habla Vegeta!. ¿Así que tú eres el Rey del planeta Salad? ¡¡¡No pareces la gran cosa!!! Rey del Planeta Salad: Grandes palabras, viniendo del Príncipe de un planeta destruido. Cabba: Esto no terminara bien. Se ve como Vegeta y el Rey Saiyan saltan el uno contra el otro. ¡¡¡SOY EL SAIYAN MAS PODEROSO DEL MULTIVERSO!!! ¡En el próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Rise of the Darks será: "¿Quién es el Saiyan mas fuerte? ¡El Choque de los Reyes!" ¡¡No se pierdan como machaco a este gusano!! FIN DEL CAPÍTULO Personajes *Son Goku Debut. *Uub Debut. *Vegeta Debut. *Bills Debut. *Whis Debut. *Freezer Debut. *Moztan Debut. *Saute Debut. *Trunks Debut. *Goten Debut. *Gosut Debut. *Kyofu Debut. *Kagen Debut. *Maestro Omatt Debut. *Maestro Astrey Debut. *Maestra Guren Debut. *Starust Debut. *Thane Mencionado. *Cabba Mencionado. *Empleados de la Capsule Corp. Debut. *Frozenians Debut. *Soldados de la O.I.C Debut. *Madre de Uub Debut. *Hermanos de Uub Debut. Cierre Muchísimas gracias por ver el episodio que tengan buen día. Curiosidades *El nombre Omatt proviene de una alteración de la palabra "Tomato" siguiendo la tradición de Toriyama de nombrar a los Saiyan con nombres de vegetales. *Freezer dice que se le escaparon dos "insectos" debido a que dejo a Vegeta, Raditz y Nappa vivos por decisión propia. Referencias Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Rise of the Dark Categoría:Creaciones de Krain054